


DKLA

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsting Derek, M/M, Sad Stiles, Sad times, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's tearing himself apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DKLA

_Wrapped your thoughts around my mind, wrapped your body around mine._

Derek thought about that one nightmare Stiles had.

The one where he was locked in the Eichen House basement, leg caught in a steel jawed trap.

He knew it wasn’t real. Of course he did. But he was still worried.

He closed his eyes.

Stiles was back in his arms. His skin was back against Derek’s.

Derek shook the though from his mind.

It wouldn’t be happening anytime soon if Stile kept avoiding him like the plague.

He knew he shouldn’t have fallen in love, but it was too late.

Love was catching up to him, karma in it’s true form.

For him- karma was pale skin, dark hair, scrawny limbs, and eyes you could practically fall into if you looked too long.

It came in sarcastic remarks, in obnoxious jokes, in bad attempts at verbally defending himself.

It came in Stiles.

_Play it back and press rewind, trace your fingers on my spine. Lost it’s beat and so I find starve of heart, touch, and time._

Derek thought back to their actual first time. When it wasn’t a dumb hookup in the back of one of their cars. When it wasn’t a rushed effort to get off.

When Derek kissed every mole on Stiles’ back, when he left marks on Stiles’ neck that lasted for weeks.

When the love radiated off of them like pheromones.

He wanted to go back before New York, before he fucked up, he wanted to go back to when he and Stiles were in their honeymoon phase.

It was better then.

It was so much better.

It was lust, it was love, it was arousal all in one tornado.

It was like that dumb high school relationship you just couldn’t shake.

 _Don’t keep love around_.

This was tearing Derek apart in every way/shape/form and all he could think about was how he went too far.

Stiles was sleeping on the couch now.

Derek was ripping himself apart.

He went to Laura’s apartment to regroup.

“Derek,” She said when she saw him.

“What? Do I look like a hot mess? Am I as bad as I feel?”

“Come inside.”

Cora was sitting in Laura’s apartment, a mug of tea in her hands.

“Der.” She said fondly.

“We haven’t heard from you in weeks. We were all worried out of our minds, you know that right?”

“I. I don’t know what was wrong. I fucked up and now, I just.”

“Love is tearing you apart?”

Cora grinned as she pointed to her _Les Baines Douche_ t-shirt.

“Yeah.”

“It’s not your fault, Derek.”

“Yes it is, Laura.”

“Derek, I really don’t-“

“I came here to get help.”

“Derek, you know we can’t help you.”

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“Spare room’s always open.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, Der. We love you.”

_‘Distance makes the heart grow fonder’_

Derek’s heart was clawing out of his chest, a vulture in the cage of a songbird.

His mind was going crazy, just wanting to hold Stiles.

He was so close to him, but a million miles away.


End file.
